Relationships are weird
by Totallynotvarian
Summary: Hector's life was a life of a major warrior intel a major event happened that would change his life forever and his brother broke a major rule they had to keep! There relationship was lose intel something Terrible Happened
1. Hector's backstory

~Hector's P.O.V.~

When I was with the mark I Became one of three warriors! one my parents where sure I would do great things. I never saw them after that. Because to be a warrior of the dark kingdom your parents have to give you up. It's kind of funny to think about actually. Because it's not far from the easiest job on earth especially because the dark kingdom's enemies where the people of the dark kingdom (Because of the kingdom being a secret from the rest of the world) so the parents of the warriors had to be trust worthy enough and to trust the king enough to give him there child. So I Quirin, and adira probably have met are parents but we don't know who they are or why they thought it was a good idea to give us up. But its way too late for us to find out the only person that knows who are parents are died when I was 7! But it's not like it actually mattered. The people who raised us (VERNER, TALA, AND KEITHEN) were warriors like we where going to be! They were the the royal warriors at the time and one day we all knew we would take there place. We were like there children who would carry on there legacy. By following in there foot steps and protecting the royals! And one day we too will take care of the next generation of warriors and raise them as our own children (Because we are not allowed to have children of are own) and they will care on are legacy

But that all changed one day...

~25 years ago ~

"Give it up hector, the is not going to be another three warriors after us" Quirin said hoping that he can get him to stop his pointless dream of training someone. " I'm not going to! There was three before us and there will be three after us!" Hector said with angrier towards his brother. Adira steps in and says "but it's all ready been five years since the last one with the mark was born." She was trying to reason with him but was failing. "Oh, I get it, because you two have aleksandr and Maria you obviously think that I'm not suited for raising someone! So you both decided to just convince me that there isn't GOING TO BE ONE FOR AT ALL!" Adira trys again "hector,it's not li-" "DON'T START WITH ME, SISTER! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" And with that he slams the door behind him. Quirin was about to go after hector intel the royal advisor runs in the room saying "QUIRIN! ADIRA! COME QUICKLY! ITS THE KING! HES HEADING INTO THE MOONSTONE ROOM!"

~10 years later~

"I really hope they get here in time!"

Quirin says hoping adira and hector will be there for his first child's birth

And suddenly adira showed up and said "I came as so as I heard" "Adira, I'm glad your here" Quirin said with a smile "I'm glad to see you too adira resonded "ITS HERE THE BABY IS HERE" a nurse cried

Quirin looks once more at the door before going to meet his son

"His name is VARIAN" his wife decided and Quirin at that moment didn't even care about The nock on the door he meet his son "you have a letter" a man said. Adira took the letter and saw it was from hector she read it and it said

Quirin

I'm sorry I'm not there but I just can't except that you have broken the rules I don't want to sound rude but that is just the way I am

~hector

Adira burned the letter before Quirin could see it and went and joined Quirin and his wife in celebration of the child VARIAN


	2. After SOTSD

~right after secret of the sundrop~

Arianna and Fredrick where just trying to recover from the night before. There daughter left, half of the guards were badly injured, Arianna herself was almost killed three times, and worst of all Quirin's son was the one who did all of it (except for there daughter leaving of course) it was just too much for anyone to think about. How could Quirin, a man who always cared about the people of corona and put there needs above himself rise a Child who almost killed the queen? There minds where so caught up in trying to make sense out of what Varian did they almost didn't notice the knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fredrick said with a proper tone. "Your majesties I hate to tell you this but the kid is fighting with the guards!" Jordan the guard said with a distressed voice

"WHAT?" Both Arianna and Fredrick questioned

"Well I don't know what exactly happened but I do know that he was fighting with them when I was about to start my shift and then I ran up here so you know as so as possible." Jordan answered

The queen and king nodded at each other and looked at Jordan and said "lead the way!"

~in the prisons~

Varian was still fighting with the guards when the royals arrived

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" The king asked "well your highness we where just doing what you told us to take his apron, his goggles, and his gloves. But he refuses to take off his gloves. He gave us the goggles and the apron all ready but not the gloves." Says Pete

"And I'll never give you them either! Your highness (varian obviously said your highness with sarcasm) please my gloves are all I have left of my parents. You can take my apron and goggles, you can never let me out of prison, you can lock me up in a solitary confinement cell for all I care but please don't take my gloves away from me." Varian said Defending himself

The king was shocked by his reply but in the end the king let him keep the gloves and varian went into his ceil before the king left the prison he whispered to himself saying "it's almost upsetting that in 6 months he will be on trial!" And one of the guards heard him say that. Jordan!

~Jordan pov ~

6 months? That's way too much time for a minor to be in prison without knowing if it's justified! He knew what he had to do he had to leave corona and find his friend. Hector can fix this I know he will

(After Rapunzel And the great tree and after Jordan told him everything that happened)

"And you're sure that it's Quirin's son" hector asked "yes I lived in old Corona and watched his son grow up" i replied then hector responded " well it looks like I have a court room to go to!"


	3. The trial

~ varian p.o.v.~

I didn't get any sleep for the last week! I was sick and I knew it! But today was the worst day of my life ( and maybe my last)! Court day! Just thinking about made me quiver! (More than on average)

The day my case is presented in front of a judge (who more than likely hates me) to see if I go free (which I highly doubt will happen) or what punishment I would receive! I didn't have to think about it to long a guard showed up looking at me with fake pity! I glared at him and held my arms out so he could cuff them!

In the hallway I just kept my head down! The halls seemed to be empty but I didn't care! I didn't even care that we were in the courtroom! Everyone stared at me I didn't even glance at them! They should be the ones on trial not me i did nothing wrong! It's all there fault not mine! I swear if I ever get out of prison I will make them all pay! "VARIAN!" The judge called. I looked up as he continued "you have been charged with grand theft,kidnapping,attacking the royal family, and manipulate attempts of murder! How do you plead?"

I knew what I was expected to say but I decided to change things up a bit " guiltily as charged! But if I may state my case, your honor! I have something that will help myself!"

As I said that the entire courtroom staring at each other wondering what I might have that will help me now " proceed" the judge said after thinking it though " I happened to be 15 years old which if I can remember correctly arresting a minor is against the law!"I stated! after that there were tons of whispers in the courtroom intel the judge spoke up saying "but according to law it's okay if no one will take the child! (And with a sarcastic voice said this) does anybody here want to take in a dear little Monster child?" Then everyone my self included were shocked when a hand went up! A hooded figure appeared out of the crowd and said said "I will" "Are you sure the responsibility you are putting on yourself is very high." The judge asked! The hooded man responded "yes I am aware! Don't worry once as long as the kid is under my care you will not see him or me!" I was completely shocked this man I never knew wanted to take me in?

" it's settle then varian will be under this man's care intel his father is freed from the Amber!" The king officially said with a Bang of a hammer I was giving to this man who I knew not!

I was taking outside to be surprised by Rhino the man told me to get on after I boarded I asked "what do you want me to call you for the time being?" "For the time being? Kid there is no time being I am your uncle hector!" The man replied


End file.
